Conventionally, in a manufacturing line of disposable diapers and the like, while continuously conveying in a transporting direction a continuous sheet member such as nonwoven fabric and the like, hot-melt adhesive is intermittently applied to the continuous sheet member by discharging the adhesive in the transporting direction ([PTL 1]).